


微醺

by Kylin_estallena



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylin_estallena/pseuds/Kylin_estallena





	微醺

蔡徐坤有点醉了。只是喝了一点香槟，但是他似乎是醉了，嘴角向上弯，还保持着得体的微笑，和采访的媒体寒暄。王子异来接他的时候，他的礼服外面套了一件鼓鼓囊囊的小棉袄，让他看起来像块刚烤出来的，香喷喷的小面包。

 

他上了保姆车坐下来，就把头靠在了王子异的肩膀上，他的鼻尖冻的通红，小手也冰凉，王子异任他靠着，大手包住了他的小手，给他捂手。"怎么不多贴几个暖宝宝啊？""贴太多了穿衣服不好看，嘿嘿。"蔡徐坤用冻的通红的鼻尖去蹭王子异的脸颊。

 

王子异把他两只手放进衣服里让他摸着腹肌，才腾出手来摸了摸他的头，"喝酒了？""嗯，喝了一点香槟。"王子异皱起眉头，"不是说让你不吃东西别空腹喝酒吗？"蔡徐坤委委屈屈的："想吃你做的口水鸡。""空腹喝酒还想吃辣的？"蔡徐坤瘪了瘪嘴，毕竟是自己理亏了。

 

他把手从王子异的衣服里拿出来，又搓了搓手，“拿出来干嘛？”蔡徐坤摇了摇头，“你会不舒服的。”蔡徐坤又接着问他，“你今天工作怎么样？”“挺好的，录音蛮顺利的。”蔡徐坤点点头，那就好。他倚在王子异肩膀上蹭了蹭，王子异怕他不舒服，摸摸他的头，“不是没喝多少吗？不舒服？”

 

蔡徐坤现下倒是显出些喝过酒的样子，两颊飞上些红晕，凑到王子异耳边叽叽咕咕说了些什么，王子异瞳孔一缩，“不行，绝对不行。”蔡徐坤委委屈屈地，“可是我想它了，你不想我嘛？”

 

王子异仿佛被钉在了座位上，一动不动地看着蔡徐坤，他的动作像慢动作回放一样，他站起来，弯下身子，借着遮挡凑过去吻吻王子异的唇，王子异尝到了蔡徐坤唇上还残留着的淡淡的香槟酒的味道。他狡黠地冲着王子异眨了眨眼睛，缓缓蹲下身去。

 

好像堵车了，路上喇叭此起彼伏，司机大哥把隔着的帘子贴心拉好，王子异呼吸一窒，生怕他发现坐在他正后面的蔡徐坤不见了，但看来路况确实复杂，司机大哥拉了帘子就重新回过头去。

 

那么此时的蔡徐坤去哪了呢？他正仗着保姆车够大的空间，躲在副驾的后面，把头埋在王子异的两腿之间，为他口交。王子异刚洗完澡，性器干干净净的，还带着点沐浴露淡淡的香味，还有他先用鼻尖碰了碰龟头，继而又贴着脸蹭了蹭，王子异已经勃起了，那根阴茎又长又粗，蔡徐坤握住了根部，去碰卵蛋和茎身之间的软肉，王子异被刺激的一抖，呻吟了一声。

 

这一声似乎是有些大了，司机大哥隔着帘子问王子异，“子异，你怎么了？”蔡徐坤坏心眼地把他的龟头含进了嘴里，吮了一下，王子异低头去看蔡徐坤的脸，黑暗中看不太清他的表情，但是他一双黑葡萄眼在黑暗中熠熠生辉，王子异咬着后槽牙想，要不是把他的嘴塞得太满，他估计还能看见那饱满的嘴唇勾出一个小恶魔般的微笑。

 

他努力压低声音回答司机大哥，“没事，哥，我就是睡着了，没注意头磕到了。”“哦好，自己注意点。”司机大哥并未起疑心，蔡徐坤努力的吞了一半柱身进去，嘴唇的软肉把牙包起来，小心翼翼地吞吐着，免得牙齿磕碰到柱身，王子异手指死死抠着把手，他爽到意识已经不在了，手指插进蔡徐坤打了发胶的发丝中间。

 

蔡徐坤感觉过了好长好长时间了，但是王子异还是没有射的迹象，他把王子异吐出来，拽了张纸巾给王子异擦干净舔了舔唇边的唾液，重新帮王子异拉好裤链，“回去继续。”王子异眼神渐渐清明起来，这是什么活祖宗，这时候人家撂挑子了，蔡徐坤给了他一个wink，问司机，“哥，是不是快到了？”“啊，是啊，刚刚有点堵，马上就到了。”然后蔡徐坤也没再看王子异。

 

王子异一个人揣着胯下鼓鼓一包，发作也不是，不发作也是，回了住的地方，直接把小混蛋扒了裤子抱起来抵在墙上，“怎么口到一半，不负责了？”“那么长时间你都不射，怪我咯？”王子异一手托着他的屁股，一手捏捏他的脸，“就你有理，到时候被你折腾阳痿了，你的性福可怎么办啊。”蔡徐坤笑嘻嘻地回答他，“你不会的。”王子异眯起了眼睛。

 

蔡徐坤被王子异抵在墙上操射的时候人都站不稳了，身上只剩下一件薄薄的衬衣，王子异的手在衬衣下面揉捏他的乳头，把衬衣支出两个小尖尖来，王子异一直对他的乳头爱不释手，原来小小的粉红的乳晕早被他玩大了一倍，蔡徐坤甚至有的时候觉得自己的乳头也大了，大到会把衣服顶起来。

 

“在想什么？”王子异的阴茎软了下来从蔡徐坤合不拢的嫩穴里面滑了出来，但还没等蔡徐坤开口说话，王子异又重新把蔡徐坤放回床上，揉了揉还在流着精的菊穴，抚摸着褶皱，蔡徐坤被弄得娇喘连连，忙叫王子异停手，王子异手是停了，下一秒重新硬起来的阴茎又插进来了。

 

夜还长着呢。王子异附在蔡徐坤的耳边说。

 

什么时候蔡徐坤才能懂瞎撩是要付出代价的呢？


End file.
